The invention relates to a new and distinct blueberry variety designated ‘DrisBlueFourteen’ and botanically known as Vaccinium corymbosum L. This new blueberry variety was discovered in Skagit County, Wash. in August 2004 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent blueberry plant ‘G455’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent blueberry plant ‘MS122’ (unpatented). The original seedling of the new variety was first asexually propagated at a nursery in Monterey County, Calif. in 2004. ‘DrisBlueFourteen’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Santa Cruz County, Calif. for five years. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations via softwood cuttings.